User blog:Monstermaster13/MK Movesets
Name: Megamind Costume 1: His regular black and blue costume. Costume 2: The Black Mamba. Special moves: * Mega-Freeze: He uses the Dehydrator gun to freeze his opponents. *Brainbot Summon: He summons Brainbots which circle around the opponent and attack. *Mega-Dash Strike: He performs a series of fast punches and kicks. * Disguise The Limit: He uses the Disguise Generator to disguise himself as different fighters and tries to mimic their fighting styles. X-Ray move: Spinal Dance Megamind trips the opponent over with his cape and then dances on their back while they're lying down, crushing their spine. Fatalities: * Mega Disintergrate: Megamind uses his DeGun to disintergate his opponent repeatedly until the opponent turns into a pile of dust. * Spikes Of Villainy: A Series of spikes rise out from the ground and Megamind tosses his opponent into the air, the opponent lands on the spikes and gets impaled. Friendship finisher: * Playing With Brainbots: Megamind plays with the Brainbots and then pets one of them before high fiving Minion. Babality: Baby Megamind picks up the Degun and sets it on the Hydration setting and uses it to rehydrate a dehydrated baby Minion. Battle intro: A swarm of Brainbots hover in mid air and form a bridge of sorts which Megamind skates down, Megamind laughs and turns to the opponent saying..."You dare challenge Megamind?" Winning pose: Megamind does a victory dance and then Minion joins in, the two of them high five each other afterwards. He then smiles and raises one eyebrow...and exclaims..."Do you feel the taunting power of my eyebrow?" Stage: The Evil Lair: Theme: Highway To Hell. Voice Actor: Will Ferrell. Ending: And so Megamind became the Outerrealm's new hero and turned all those who were corrupted back to normal. Hessian: Name: Hessian Horseman. Race: Human/Ghost Resides: Sleepy Hollow. Alignment: Evil. Bio: An undead Hessian soldier with a love for violence and gore, he has set his sights on the outerrealm. Costume 1: His black and grey armoured outfit and black and red cape. Costume 2: A spiked up version of his armoured outfit. Special moves: *Slice and Dice: Hessian does a series of sword attacks. *Bloodlust Combo: Hessian performs a combination of offensive strikes and roars, as blood fills the floor. *Beserk Mode: He roars and goes into a berserker-like mode, which makes his attacks stronger - in this state he strikes the opponent numerous times in a burst of strength and aggression. *Out of the Shadows: He slinks into the darkness and blends in with the shadows, before performing a series of stealth strike attacks. X-Ray move: The Hessian Skull-Snapper. Hessian pulls out his sword and uses it to slit the opponent's throat, snapping the opponent's neck and knocking their head off. Alternate X-Ray Move - Hessian Vengeance: He slights their throat with his sword which snaps their neck and then he bashes them in the face at the nose with his shield which knocks their head head backwards and breaks their skull he then makes his horse kick the foe in the chin breaking their jaw and sending them flying. Fatalities: * Fatal Kiss: Hessian leans in closer to his opponent and opens his mouth, sinking his sharp teeth into them - this is a biting kiss attack that weakens the opponent until they fall dead. He roars ferociously and drops the opponent on the ground before licking the blood off their faces. *Hessian Beserker Finale: Hessian slashes at his opponent with his sword, each time he does - blood spurts out and the opponent loses a body part, until finally he reaches their neck and slowly slices their head off and roars as blood spurts out like a blood geyser. Once the opponent is dismembered, he roars and laps the blood up like how a vampire bat does. Friendship finisher: *Horsing Around: Hessian pets Daredevil and Daredevil neighs happily, Hessian then takes his head off and uses it like a soccer ball. Babality: Baby Hessian picks up a stuffed toy horse and plays with it, he then drinks from a baby bottle containing human blood. Battle intro: The tree of the dead appears in the middle of the arena and the roots open up, as a series of ferocious roars are heard as a black stallion (Daredevil) gallops out from out of the tree - the Hessian roars and snarls as he swings his sword in the air. He jumps off Daredevil's back and lets out a fierce battle cry. Winning pose: The Hessian lets out a loud ferocious roar as he twirls his sword around, he then turns to the camera and snarls bearing his sharpened teeth at them. The opponent he defeated for that round is dragged through the tree of the dead and taken to the otherrealm where Staten awaits. Stage: Hessian's battle stage is a graveyard with some woodlands thrown in, there is an opening where the tree of the dead appears. Theme: His theme is the theme from the 1999 film Sleepy Hollow given a slightly heavy metal upgrade. Voice actor: Christopher Walken. (mainly just growls and roars) Ending: The horseman reunited with his head and reclaimed what was his before taking down Shao Kahn and jumping back through the tree of the dead to the otherrealm to meet back up with Staten. Category:Blog posts